Souvenir
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Naruto a fuit du village sans rien expliqué à personne. Et aujourd'hui, Sasuke cherche à le ramener


**Souvenir**

_« Aujourd'hui encore, je regarde cette photo, tu t'en souviens ? Nous étions tous les deux dans le parc, toi endormis et moi jouant avec Kyu, le renard apprivoisé que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire._

_Je savais que Sakura n'était pas bien loin avec son appareil photo, et tu le savais toi aussi sûrement. Mais tu as préféré l'ignorer et tu t'es assoupis._

_Je te trouvais tellement beau comme ça, comme si aucune haine ne t'habitait. Un visage si adorable, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'embrasser. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu le flash de l'appareil à Sakura. Je savais qu'elle l'avait emportée pour prendre des photos de toi, mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle allait me surprendre._

_Je l'entends encore m'insulter et de m'ordonner de partir. Et c'est à ce moment là que tu t'es réveillé. Je savais que Sakura allait tout te dire, même si je la suppliait. Alors je préféré fuir en emportant son appareil et Kyu. Tu avais beau crier mon nom pour que je revienne, je ne t'écoutais déjà plus. Et je m'enfuyais toujours plus loin._

_Cela fait maintenant un mois que j'ai fuis Konoha. Je ne l'ai pas déserté, mais je n'y habite plus._

_Tsunade à accepté de me confier quelques missions simples, que je pourrais accomplir seul. Et même si au début elle avait refusée, c'est en voyant que je ne faisais rien pour la convaincre de m'en donner qu'elle a acceptée._

_Kyu a beaucoup grandit, si tu le voyais ! C'est un grand renard maintenant, il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Mais tous les soirs, je le vois revenir dans notre grotte pour me tenir compagnie. Ma solitude me pèse beaucoup, et pourtant je devrais en avoir l'habitude non ?_

_Tiens je crois que c'est Kyu qui revient, mais il est quand même un peu trop tôt pour que se soit lui. Et soudain, j'entends une voix. Cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrait entre milles. Ça ne peut être que la tienne. Mais qu'est-ce que fais ici ?_

_ Naruto ? criais-tu

_Mais tu n'entendis que ton écho te répondre. Et pourtant, tu continuas à crier mon nom. J'ai tellement envie de t'appeler moi aussi, pour que tu me trouve et me ramène au village. Mais je ne fais rien, et je me cache. Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime._

_ Naruto ? recommenças-tu à crier. Je sais que tu es là. Réponds-moi !

_Tu m'étonneras toujours, j'ai beau ne faire aucun bruit et cacher mon chakra au maximum, tu arrive toujours à me trouver_.

_ Je t'en supplie Naruto, montre-toi, murmuras-tu en tombant à genoux.

_Si je n'avais pas eu Kyubi en moi, je ne t'aurais jamais entendu me supplier de me montrer. Alors, ne luttant plus contre mon envie, je sortis de ma cachette et vint vers toi._

_Je vois ton regard ébahis, et oui, c'est bien moi, tu ne rêve pas. C'est bien toi qui m'a demandé de sortir de ma cachette non ? Pour te prouver que je suis bien réel, je te prends dans mes bras._

_ Ne pleure plus, je suis là maintenant, dis-je en essuyant tes larmes.

_ C'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ?

_ Mais oui c'est bien moi. Regarde.

_Pour toute réponse, tu me serre encore plus fort dans tes bras et tu répète inlassablement que tu es heureux car je ne suis pas mort._

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours vivant et je le resterai pour encore un bon moment.

_Tu rias. Si tu savais comme ça me fais plaisir de te voir sourire. À cause de ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te serrer un peu plus. Et toi tu me serre encore davantage._

_Nous sommes restés un bon moment enlacés, mais il a bien fallut que tu me pose cette question tant redoutée._

_ Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis ?

_Mais je n'ai pas le courage de te mentir, alors je t'embrasse sur le front et te conseille de dormir. Ce que tu fais après m'avoir avertis que tu ne laisserais pas tomber avant d'avoir eu ma réponse. Je te souris et te berce gentiment._

_Je suis désolé mon amour, encore une fois je m'enfuis après t'avoir embrassé. Heureusement pour moi, tu ne te réveille pas. Mais j'ai quand même un petit pincement au cœur, peut être que je voulais que tu ouvre les yeux et que tu m'empêche de partir. Mais encore une fois, je me fais des illusions._

_Le lendemain, je n'étais pas loin de l'endroit où je t'es laissé. Et là, ce que j'ai vu a brisé mon cœur déjà en mille morceaux. Tu pleurais. C'était la deuxième fois que je voyais tes larmes couler. Tu hurlait à la mort. Tu voulais mourir. Et moi, je ne bougeais pas de là où j'étais. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction si tu m'apercevais._

_Alors j'ai fermé les yeux. Grossière erreur. Car quand je les ai réouvert, tu t'ouvrais les veines à l'aide de ton __kunaï__. Je t'aime, et je n'aime pas te voir te faire du mal comme ça. Alors je m'approche doucement vers toi et, comme la première fois, je te prends dans mes bras. Tu essaye de te débattre et m'ordonne de te lâcher pour que tu puisse mourir en paix. Mais moi je refuse et te demande d'arrêter de t'agiter comme ça car tu perds plus de sang en remuant ainsi. C'est plus par fatigue que tu m'as écouté, je décide alors de te conduire à l'hôpital._

_Avec toi sur le dos, j'ai du mal à sauter de toits en toits. Alors je suis obligé de marcher. Malheureusement, alors que nous arrivions bientôt, je croisais Sakura. Voyant ton état, elle a hurlée ton nom et s'est précipitée sur toi. Je t'ai lâché car la foule commençait à arriver à cause des cris de Sakura. Mais quand elle a vue que je m'éloignais, elle a commencée à m'accuser. Si elle savait. Elle répétait que je n'étais qu'un monstre et qu'il fallait que je quitte immédiatement le village car je n'avais pas ma place ici._

_Tu as raison Sakura, ma place n'est pas avec vous, mais là-haut. À côté de celles de mes parents. Et j'espère que je les rejoindrais bientôt. J'ai dû dire cette phrase à haute voix, car je t'entends dire que je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça. Qu'il y a au moins une personne sur Terre pour qui je compte énormément. Je te souris tristement et commence à m'éloigner. Je sais que tu es en train de me supplier tout bas de rester, mais je ne t'écoute pas et continu mon chemin sous les regards de haine des villageois. Avant de retourner dans la for^t, je suis allé voir Tsunade-sama pour lui demander qu'on te surveille de près pour ne pas que tu recommence à faire une bêtise du même genre._

_Maintenant, je suis là. À la fenêtre de ta chambre d'hôpital. Je sais que tu as essayé de recommencer à te tailler les veines, Tsunade-sama me l'a dit. Alors pour t'en empêcher, on t'a attaché. Tu es en train de dormir et je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer._

_Ça y est, ce le matin. Je n'ai plus le droit d'être ici. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre visite le matin. Alors comme d'habitude, je me lève et viens te dire au revoir. Tu sais, c'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir. J'ai parlé avec Tsunade et je lui est dis que je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Que je voulais voyager comme Jiraiya l'avait fait. Pour te dire au revoir, comme chaque matin, je t'embrasse. Mais cette fois, le baiser dure plus longtemps, car c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Soudain, je sens que tu répond à mon baiser. Mais je vois le soleil se lever de plus en plus alors il faut que je m'en aille.. Et alors que je commence à m'éloigner, je t'entends murmurer que depuis que je me suis enfuis la première fois, tu n'arrête pas de penser à moi. Tu m'avoue que tu connais la raison de ma fuite mais que tu voulais que se soit moi qui te le dise. Et tu me dis aussi que depuis qu'ils t'ont enfermés ici, tu attends ma visite tout les soirs pour me voir et surtout pour sentir ma bouche sur la tienne. Et tu finis par chuchoter un « je t'aime »._

_Si tu savais la joie que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ! Je croyais rêver. Mais pour me prouver que tout était vrai, tu t'es levé et tu m'as serré dans tes bras. Tu m'as murmuré des mots doux jusqu'à ce que Sakura arrive._

_Je savais qu'elle venait toujours quand le soleil éclairait ta chambre, c'est pour cela que je partais avant. Quand celle-ci est entrée et m'a vu dans tes bras, elle s'est mise à appeler les infirmiers pour qu'ils viennent me chercher et m'enferment loin de toi une bonne fois pour toute. Je savais bien qu'elle était jalouse que tu me prenne moi dans tes bras au lieu d'elle, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me traiter de monstre. Ce qui a détruit mon cœur qui commençait à se reconstruire grâce à toi._

_Soudain tu t'es levé et tu t'es placé devant moi en lui interdisant de me parler comme ça. Puis Tsunade est arrivée, prévenue que son élève faisait du grabuge à l'hôpital. Quand elle est entrée, tu expliquais alors à Sakura que tu m'aimais et que si jamais on m'enfermais, tu recommencerais à te mutiler. J'avoue que j'ai été aussi surpris que toi de voir Tsunade-sama éclater de rire et nous dire qu'on avait rien à craindre et que je serais aussi libre que l'air. Ensuite elle s'est approchée de Sakura et lui à conseillée de ne plus m'approcher si elle ne voulait pas avoir de graves ennuis._

_Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que nous sommes ensemble. Kyu habite toujours avec nous et il a lui aussi une famille. Je ne regrette absolument rien car je suis heureux d'être avec toi et je te le dis chaque jours. Je t'aime mon Sasuke. »_

Fin 


End file.
